I Want To Be With You
by Toshi Hijikata II
Summary: Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu.. ingin melihat mu.. Aku ingin kita bersatu seperti dulu. aku masih mencintai mu,Sasuke-kun.. Aku ingin bersama mu...


"Lebih baik kita berpisah,Saki"

"Tidak,jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mohon jangan pergi"

"Maaf Saki… Sayonara…"

"Tidaaaaakkk"

I Want To Be With You

.

Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pairing : SasuSaku,InoSai,NaruHina,SasuHina

.

Warning : OOC,Mungkin sebagian terdapat Bashing Chara, Lemon (next chapter) Sakura POV

.

By : Toshi Hijikata II

~Please Read~

Chapter 1

Cambridge,25 Januari 2011

Musim dingin masih menyelimuti kota ini dengan taburan salju dan suhu nya yang dingin. Sang Fajar masih enggan menampakkan cahaya nya. Berbeda dengan diriku yang sudah menunjukkan senyuman untuk alam dari balik jendela. Tapi aku tahu langit menyadari bahwa senyuman ku bukan menyiratkan kebahagiaan tapi kepedihan..

Telinga yang mendengarkan alunan musik. Mata yang yang menerawang jauh di balik awan. Bibir yang hanya tertutup. Aku tetap tidak bisa menutup mata ku dengan tenang.

Mimpi itu…

Kenangan itu…

Dan rasa sakit itu…

Masih hidup di pikiran dan hati ku. Enam tahun sudah aku pergi meninggalkan kota yang penuh kenangan itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi disana tidak pernah bisa ku lupakan.

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kotak kecil di laci meja kerja ku dimana "ia" ada di dalamnya. Aku membukanya dan mengambil satu lembar kenangan ku.

Aku dan ia sedang tersenyum bersama. Memakai pakaian layaknya pangeran dan putri. Kedua lengan yang berbeda saling mengapit.

Tes… Tes

Satu persatu butiran air mata ku jatuh membasahi foto kenangan ku. Ini yang tidak pernah bisa kuhapus. Aku masih bisa menangis untuk kenangan ku.

"Kenapa… kenapa kita harus berpisah? Aku mencintaimu.. Sudah enam tahun,tapi aku tidak bisa menghapus kenangan dan perasaan cinta ini. Hiks… aku selalu berharap waktu bisa diputar…"

Ya,aku selalu berharap seperti itu baik secara ucapan dari mulut atau mimpi. Berharap sang waktu dapat memutar kembali kenangan itu. Membiarkan ku memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu.

Kesalahan terbodoh yang aku lakukan yang membuatnya terluka dan pada akhirnya memiliki trauma karena ku. Aku menghapus air mata ku walau pada akhirnya aku gagal.

"Apa aku masih ada di hatimu sampai saat ini? Apa kau masih mencintai ku? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih pengganti diri ku? Atau mungkin kau sudah menikah? Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

Persepsi ini yang terus menggeluti pikiran bahkan hati ku. Aku terus mengharapkan bahwa sampai saat ini ia masih mencintai dan menunggu ku.

"Kau tahu koi… Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku bahwa aku menginginkan cinta mu. Kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Aku sudah berusaha bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan pengganti mu tapi ternyata tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau."

Setiap hari,belasan surat dan hadiah memenuhi loker,kotak pos,dan meja kerja ku. Aku tidak perlu membaca semua surat itu,karena pada intinya sama yaitu "maukah kau menjadi pacarku" dengan bualan yang menjijikkan.

Aku hanya mengecek nama pengirim. Bukan karena alasan yang bodoh tapi dengan satu alasan yang menjadi titik dasar yaitu surat mu. Aku selalu berharap di balik tumpukan surat yang aku dapat ada surat mu. Tapi memang tidak pernah ada surat mu.

"Hehehe,setiap hari aku menunggu sesuatu yang datang dari mu tapi tidak pernah aku dapatkan. Memeriksa e-mail hasilnya nihil. Apa kau benar-benar membenci ku kemudian melupakan ku?"

Aku menaruh kembali foto itu ke kotak dan berjalan mendekati teddy bear. Boneka pemberiannya saat ulang tahun ku.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan mu. Saat kau memeluk boneka ini. Aku…"

Tok Tok

Ucapan ku terhenti saat pintu kamar kudiketuk seseorang. Aku menjauhkan boneka ku dan meletakkan kembali disisi bantal. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek

"Catherine."

"Good morning ." sapa Catherene yang merupakan pelayan pribadi ku.

"Hn." jawabku singkat sambil membelakanginya.

" wants to meet you." seolah mengerti apa maksud ucapan singkat ku,dia langsung menjelaskan arti kedatangannya.

"Tell her to come to my room"

"Yes Miss." Dia pergi meninggalkan kamar ku untuk memanggil tamu itu. Aku berlari kecil menuju cermin.

"Shit! Mataku bengkak. Yuuki pasti akan menceramahi ku lagi"

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menunggunya,tamu itu datang ke kamarku.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." ucapnya sambil memeluk ku dari belakang. Aku tidak membalasnya karena kondisi mata ku yang masih bengkak akibat menangis.

"Ohayou Yuuki-chan." balasku pada nya.

"Nada suara mu aneh. Jangan-jangan…." Yuuki melepaskan pelukannya kemudian membalikkan tubuh ku. Aku sudah menduga,ia pasti cepat menyadarinya.

"Kau menangis lagi Sakura?" Tanya gadis bermata hazel itu kepada ku yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan mata ku yang bengkak. Aku merasakan tektur tangan yang lembut di wajah ku.

Ia menangkup wajah ku untuk menatap nya. Aku bisa melihat rasa sedih menyelimuti mata nya.

"Sakura,sudah enam tahun kau disini. Menjalani hidup mu dengan perasaan pedih. Digeluti rasa bersalah,dugaan yang menyakitkan dan keinginan untuk bersamanya lagi. Kau harus kembali ke Konoha."

Kali ini bukan ceramahan yang aku dengar tapi kata penyaranan yang membuatku menatap bingung kearah nya.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu Yuuki? Kembali ke Konoha? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menemui dia! Kau harus temui dia. Ungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan sejak perpisahan kalian. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini,Sakura."

"Dia sudah melupakan ku. Sudah membenci ku. Mungkin hal-hal tentang diriku sudah ia buang jauh dari hidupnya. Aku tidak bisa kembali. Lagi pula,aku harus mengurus perusahaan ku. Jika aku pergi,hal buruk akan terjadi. Kau tahu kan,banyak yang ingin menjatuhkan diriku,Yuuki." Pesimis sekali bukan ucapan ku?

Rasa kesal tersirat di wajahnya setelah mendengar ucapan ku. Dia mendekati dan..

Tuk..

"ittai! Kenapa kau menyentil ku baka!" omel ku padanya karena berani menyentil dahi ku.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu dengan nya. Maka sebab itu,kembalilah ke Konoha. Biar aku yang menangani perusahaan mu. Jangan cemas. Pergi dan temuilah dia,kau mengerti?" jelas Yuuki meyakinkan semuanya.

"Iya. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Setelah aku mendapatkan semua jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama enam tahun ini aku pendam. Bolehkan aku kembali lagi ke sini?"

"Tentu saja Sakura baka" balas nya kemudian ia membuka tasnya. Mencari sesuatu yang menurut ku penting di tasnya

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"…" dia tidak menjawab. Masih berkutik penuh keseriusan dengan tasnya.

"Ini dia tiket pesawat menuju Jepang" dia menyerahkan selembar tiket ke Jepang.

" Kapan kau memesannya?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Jadi,berkemaslah karena dua hari lagi kau akan pergi meninggalkan Inggris dan kembali ke Jepang"

Aku melihat Yuuki menangis. Walau Ia adalah sepupu ku tapi sudah seperti kakak ku sejak aku pindah ke Inggris. Aku menceritakan alasan aku pindah. Menceritakan bagaimana rasa pedih dan bersalah menghinggapi hati ku. Menjelaskan bahwa sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa melupakan dia yang selalu hidup di hatiku.

" Arigatou,Yuuki-chan" aku memeluknya dan ia membalas pelukan ku

"Dōitashimashite,Sakura-chan"

"_Aku kembali koi… Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku setelah kita berpisah… Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mu lagi,Sasuke -koi…"_

.

Dan, apa yang kucintai kini… akan kucintai sampai akhir hidupku, kerana cinta adalah semua yang dapat kucapai… dan tak ada yang akan mencabut diriku dari padanya. (Khalil Gibran)

.

T.B.C

Konnichiwa Minna..

Hehehe aku sengaja memindahkan fic ku ini ke akun baru… aku ingin mencari suasana baru… Untuk beberapa bulan,aku tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ku. Baik di sini maupun di Toshi Hijikata. Aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk TO terakhir,UN dan ujian masuk PTS. Sebab itu,aku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian semua jika aku mempunyai kesalahan.

Dan tolong doakan agar aku dan seluruh anak Indonesia lulus UN 2013 dengan hasil yang terbaik… Amin…

Aku akan merindukan kalian semua ^^….

Salam hangat,peluk dan cium untuk kalian semua…

Sayonara Minna…..

From :

Toshi Hijikata dan Toshi Hijikata II


End file.
